


Indigo lace

by losing_sanity_fast



Series: the Zoldyck political clan [4]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Don't copy to another site, Don't repost, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, M/M, Modern AU, Rimming, they're twenty or twenty one here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 08:18:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17179280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losing_sanity_fast/pseuds/losing_sanity_fast
Summary: Killua wants some affection.





	Indigo lace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glittercracker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittercracker/gifts).



> [ Glittercracker ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittercracker/pseuds/glittercracker)has been super nice to me this holiday season (and in general <3) and she spoilt me so much. I want to return her kindness and I hope she'll like it. I've never written anything for anyone before, so I'm very anxious XD.
> 
> This is a proper and rather explicit sextra to my big bang fic, set in the same universe, a few years after chapter 8.

* * *

Christmas at the Zoldyck estate could only be described as an ordeal to be survived and forgotten. Two evenings of excruciating socialising with the family and relatives. Killua’s strategy was to melt into the background  or at least stay as evasive as possible. His aunts and uncles, however, seemed both scandalised by his, as they put it, “choice of lifestyle”, and curious for details. Avoiding their inappropriate questions was a fine line to walk. On Christmas Day at least, because Gon was invited for the Boxing Day dinner, and he had no problem answering a gem like: “Who’s the girl in your relationship?” By saying at full volume: “You’re asking about what sex positions do we do, right?” That did bring on a prolonged moment of silence and put an end to all non sport or university-related questions directed at either of them. 

Alluka had always felt that their family’s conduct during Christmas was criminal, so as soon as they all moved out to college she instituted a new tradition: Second Christmas, just an evening for the six of them to have a pleasant dinner and exchange proper gifts, not overpriced cosmetics and boring designer shirts, which Gotoh ordered every year.

Palm and Ikalgo would come to their university town and stay with Alluka and Canary until New Year’s day, their flat being larger and having a spare room. After Killua’s relationship was outed to the Zoldycks, his father decided to move him off campus. Probably to keep it less of a discussion topic. He rented a studio for Killua, probably hoping Gon would not be inclined to follow. He was wrong of course, since the studio was bigger than their shared room in the dorm and had a private kitchen and bathroom. And a proper double bed.

And so, Palm was in the kitchen finishing the Christmas crepes, with orange ice cream, lots of chocolate sauce and cinnamon sprinkled on top. They were mostly for Killua, he was the only one who could still eat after two days of getting stuffed. The rest of them was helping to set the table and put on the Christmas mood. This was a good moment for Killua to sneak out to Alluka’s bedroom and raid her closet.

He screamed and fell when he opened the closet door and saw her standing right there, between the shelves of shoes and clothes. 

“I thought you went to the bathroom,” he said once his breath caught up with him.

“This is what you have to say for yourself?!” Alluka looked at him accusingly. 

He cowered a little.

“Don’t try to look apologetic, you steal my clothes all the time!”

“I pay you back,” he blurted. 

“Well, sometimes what you steal is from a second-hand. And sometimes it’s sold out. So not a great solution, is it? And if you have money why don’t you just buy some yourself?”

_ Because I’m ashamed to walk into a ladies department and browse… _

“I don’t know, it’s just fun this way.”

“Ugh, you know you can’t lie to me, why do you even try?”

He looked at his feet in silence. 

“I’m sorry. Let’s get back to the party.” 

“Not so fast.” She smiled at him suspiciously sweetly.

He raised an eyebrow. 

“Since you like what I wear, I thought I’d just buy you the same set as I got for myself.” She handed him a white box that just had a sticker with a barcode on it, and two words: XL and indigo. 

Killua started to open it, but Alluka stopped him.

“You can do that at home. Now let’s spend time with our friends, like normal not thieving people.” 

He blushed and just made a small detour to his backpack to stash the box.

 

*

 

It was hard to have a good look of oneself in the bathroom mirror. Unfortunately they did not have a larger one, Killua bemoaned this major flaw of their studio every day. 

The high cut lace panties fit him perfectly, the garter was not too tight and the matching lace stockings were not too short. He was impressed how Alluka managed to choose something so fitting for him. 

The question was would Gon even notice or care. Wearing above the knee socks with cute patterns had become something of a staple of Killua’s home attire, together with briefs and a tee. His feet and back tended to get cold. Practicality aside, there was also sentiment attached to it. 

_Does switching up colourful cotton for lace mean anything?_ _Though this cut does make my butt look nice, I think._

He was trying to get a decent look by twisting his neck. 

Killua pulled on a short teal t-shirt and left the bathroom. 

Gon was in just a pair of bermuda shorts- he tended to run hot- sitting at the table and writing his semester paper on the effects of climate change on local wetlands. He was concentrating and hunched over his computer for the fifth day in a row, it was for his favourite professor and his favourite class, so he was doing his best to ace it. Killua wanted to be supportive so much, and he had his own papers to write and tests to cram for. He was doing all that.  He was just feeling a tiny bit lonely. 

When Gon focused on something he got so intense he hardly noticed anything else. His wrestling practice paired with the end of the semester drawing near transformed their relationship into cohabiting with an occasional kiss or a very sleepy cuddle. 

Killua came up to the window and posed next to it a little. 

“How’s writing?”

“Oh?”

“I was asking how’s writing?”

“Great, thanks. Have you finished your papers?”

“Mostly.”

“Could you take a look at this after I’m done?”

“Sure, I already promised I would.”

“Just checking if something popped up last minute.” 

Throughout the whole exchange Gon had not lifted his head once. It was very disheartening, but what was Killua expecting, really. 

“I’m making tea, would you like some.”

“Yeah, it’d be great, thanx.”

Killua went to the kitchen and made a pot. The green tea with mango aroma filled the small apartment. 

_ Maybe I should just start with the exam prep.  _

He brought the pot to the table and left it to brew. Gon sniffed the air and smiled but hardly unglued his eyes from the screen.

Killua contemplated taking his book and notes from the shelf, but then decided to try one last time. He sat down and placed his legs on the table top. He wriggled and rocked his chair a little to find a better position, shaking the table in the process. He also, seemingly by accident, pushed one of Gon’s books off. It landed with a thud. 

Gon swiftly bent to pick it up, but that made his eyes land on the same level as Killua’s feet. He kind of glanced over them, looked at the book he was trying to grab, but then his eyes darted back to the feet again. His pupils dilated. He slowly got up, leaving the book on the floor. His gaze was fixed on Killua’s legs. 

_ Say something _ , Killua compelled him in his mind, because the loaded silence was making him feel weird. Was Gon approving? Or was he just shocked? Was this crossing the line when it came to him accepting Killua’s love of cute clothes.

Killua was so stressed he forgot he was actually balancing on the chair, which almost lead to him tipping over. He composed himself at the last moment. 

Gon went around the table, now as focused on Killua’s claves as he was on his essay. 

He reached to trace his fingers along the shin. 

“This is new,” he said and looked Killua in the eyes. 

Killua swallowed, he knew this look, filled with desire. Definitely approving. 

Gon helped Killua get off the chair and pulled him into a kiss.

Killua melted into it, delighting in the passion. This was what he had been missing recently, Gon’s hands wandering on his body intently. It also gave him an excuse to stroke Gon’s perfect arms and back. He missed the feeling of the hard muscle under his fingers. 

Gon took Killua’s  t-shirt off. 

“There’s more.” He smiled and kneeled before Killua.

“Yeah, it’s a set.”

“I love it.” He placed small kisses along the floral pattern of the lace. Slowly, tenderly, until his lips got to Killua’s dick. 

Killua sighed. He petted Gon’s hair. 

“I was thinking that maybe you’re tired from all this writing.”

“I guess. What do you have in mind?” Gon was still carefully inspecting the lace with his fingers and lips. 

“That maybe you’d just like to relax and get…” he stuttered.

“Fucked?”

“Done… yeah I mean..” Killua’s voice broke again. “Fucked… If you want.”

“Very much.” Gon got up and cradled Killua’s face. “You offer so rarely.” 

Killua blushed. 

_ Oh god, you’re unhappy with our sexlife. _ Killua’s mind spiraled instantly.

“I mean… if you..”

“Stop, I know how you brain works. Don’t get self-conscious about it. It’s just a nice surprise when you do. That’s all I meant by it.”

_ You know me too well… why are you even with me… I’m a mess and you’re too good to be true.  _ Killua felt a rush of embarrassment. It was hard to handle when Gon was so loving and understanding. 

“Dummy,” Killua blurted and kissed Gon to prevent him from accurately pointing out who the dummy actually was. 

Gon smirked into the kiss. 

“How are we doing this?” he asked, but then quickly added. “Just making sure here, you are keeping the lace, right?” He looked at Killua pleadingly. 

“Sure, I mean, I’ll need to lose the pants.” 

“True, but still a shame.” Gon’s hands stroked Killua’s butt to accentuate his point.

Killua buried his head in the crook of Gon’s neck and bit his shoulder.

“Ouch, what was that for?”

“I’m checking if you’re real.”

Gon snorted and rocked them gently.

“I can’t with you sometimes. I’m sorry.” Killua started to babble. “I love you.”

“Yeah, I know. I love you, too.”

“Don’t say it, you idiot..”

“Why?” Gon was laughing into Killua’s hair.

“Because I’m already about to burst. Or melt. Or both.. Somehow.”

“So soon? And nowhere near my ass, how disappointing.”

“Gross, but that’s what I needed right now.” Killua broke the cuddle. The mushy feeling was gone, mostly… not entirely… Gon was a source of constant warmth in Killua’s life. Admitting it made Killua feel like a sappy fool. Still, he was after the heat right now, not the fuzzy snuggles. “Shorts off and on the bed.” he demanded.

“Uuuu.” Gon gave him a lewd look, but complied. “I could help you.”

“Or you could watch.”

Gon licked his lips. “Works for me.”

_ Don’t get self-conscious, it was your idea. _ Killua tried to push the thought as far away from himself as he struck an alluring pose. He slowly untied the garter straps. Then he rocked his hips and slipped off the lace panties. 

“I’m so ready for this.” Gon was shamelessly staring Killua up and down. And reached out to pull Killua’s closer. Killua slapped his hand away and grabbed him by the chin, the forcefully kissed him. 

“Doesn’t look like you are.”

“No?” Gon’s hands were on Killua yet again.

“No.” Killua pushed Gon on the bed. “I’d expect your ass in the air if you were.” 

Gon giggled but turned around. He did not get into position though, he crawled to the bedside table and took out lube and condoms from the drawer. 

“The dental dams, too.”

Gon twisted around and flashed an extra sunny smile at Killua. 

“What?”

“Nothing… I’m still not sure why I’m getting this lucky, but I’m not going to question it.”

Killua rolled his eyes and suppressed a goofy smile. He leaned and grabbed Gon’s hips, then pulled them up. He kissed the crook of the toned back. “Finally I have you how I want you,” he announced and gave the buttocks and firm slap.

He was unsure how he felt about that last moved even though Gon moaned with appreciation. Somehow Killua’s attire made him feel that he needed to assume a certain attitude, be decisive and firm. Neither of these came easy to him in bed, when one look or comment from Gon gave him so many feelings. 

He spread Gon and placed the dam. Then he started to tease Gon with his tongue.  He circled the opening in a slow, then faster motion to finally suck on it. 

Gon was moaning and leaning into it eagerly. His legs were trembling, while he was squeezing the bed covers.   

“More..” he whined greedily when Killua paused to readjust his position on the bed.

Instead of continuing he grabbed Gons very hard cock and gave it a pump. 

“Should I?” He allowed himself a little taunt. 

“Please..” Gon was never embarrassed to ask for what he wanted and it was impressive as hell. 

Killua obliged, bending again and resuming his licking. He started to push on the opening, part it and prod inside. Gon’s whole body went tense, shivers resonating through him from head to toe. 

“You’ll make me come so soon,” Gon whined into the bed covers.

Killua moved a way.

“No, don’t stop.” He sounded even more desperate this time. 

Killua doubled his tongue’s efforts, he also tried his best to secure the dam with one hand. With the other he reached for the lube. Then he changed his tongue for fingers and continued the pleasure, while opening Gon up at the same time. 

“I think I’m ready,” Gon announced.

_ Selfish, rash idiot. _ Killua suppressed a snort. He wanted to discuss it, because Gon could not really see what was going on down there, but he thought better of it. Arguing with him would have just been a waste of time and a mood killer. He fingered him just a little longer and then put the condom on. 

He gave Gon a short warning and slid in unhurriedly. He was going to be smart about it, smarter than his needy boyfriend, and let the impatient idiot stretch around him a bit. 

“You’re not moving.” 

“You’re not helping.” 

Gon turned around, there was a petulant sulk painted on his face. Against his better judgement Killua started to move. Being on the giving end stressed him out a little, because Gon was not one to rationally wait and allow for careful treatment. 

Gon quickly matched Killua’s pace, rocking his hips for maximum depth. He was bending in very suggestive ways and positioning himself at the exactly right angle. It was a challenge not to go too quickly, too hard. Not to give in to the pleasure. Killua put a lot of effort to draw it out. To savour each grind until they were both panting and moaning. And he could not keep it up any longer. He reached down and started to stroke Gon messily. That was enough to push him over the edge and Killua with him. 

Killua bravely stumbled to the bathroom to get rid of the condom and find paper towels. Another part of the whole sex thing he felt Gon was better at on the giving end. 

“You have a whole different attitude in these,” Gon said once the could finally cuddle in a non sticky bed. He was playing with the straps of the garter.

“Maybe.” Killua blushed. Now that they were cooling off he did not feel so confident any more. 

“It’s a good look for you,” Gon mumbled in a sleepy voice. 

Killua did not mind at all. Getting Gon to get a healthy amount of sleep was actually a welcome bonus. The exam season had been pretty brutal to both of them in more ways than just the reduced intimacy. All was going to be good now.  

  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
